


Victory job

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Resistance, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Both Neal and Peter are part of the resistance, they each work in a totally different way on trying to get a breakthrough. When Neal’s cover is blown by a traitor, he is imprisoned by the Nazis. Peter gets an assignment to retrieve one of the resistance assets. He only knows that the man is held in one of the German´s strongholds. Will he be able to succeed?





	Victory job

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart fills the ´tyranny/rebellion´ square on my H/C Bingo card

                                                                  


End file.
